User talk:Darthraul
Nice job with the logo. I'm here to help. It would be nice if you changed my user rights. Don't worry. I wouldn't have the power to remove your bureaucrat rights. :P--'Lord OblivionSith holocron' 00:44, 17 February 2007 (UTC) So do you know how to appoint admins. Darth tader,Talk to me, *So, what is it you want? Didn't quite get that. Download and upload?--'Lord OblivionSith holocron' 00:57, 17 February 2007 (UTC) **I found a better quality pic of the Gears symbol, if that's what you'd like. Could use resizing though.--'Lord OblivionSith holocron' 01:26, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Hey man I put a wikisite notice message hope you don't mind. And i'm making a better more advanced main page I know what i'm doing and should we protect the main page and any templates that make it up? And this is quite exciting. 02:00, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Yeah whats a bureacrat do. and thanks. 02:11, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Well I'm making a test one Gears of war/ Main Page. If it red let me know it should be on recent changes. I'm making templates for it so once i finish it will give you it. 02:19, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Not to sound demanding if this does but how about you me and oblivion are the original 3 and be bureas. This is funny i met you a couple of weeks ago, you make a fan clan, nominate me for UOTW, make a wiki, and gimme a admin slot. Your one of my best online friends. LOL. *Thanks. :) When more people start editing we'll want to appoint some trustworthy normal admins. Probably will want to get the RFA going some time.--'Lord OblivionSith holocron' 02:42, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Main Page Please don't fully protect the Main Page as it's currently not necessary, especially for a new wiki. Most vandalism are from anons or newly registered users, so semi-protection is usually enough. See Wikia:Protection and Wikia:Help:Main Page for details. G.He(Talk!) 02:21, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Which irc CHANNEL I'll come. User:Darth tader/sig 02:42, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Hey right now I think we shouldn't appoint any more admins untill we have a few undred users, swfanon site have 6,000 active users and 4 admins we'll be fine for now. K bye and thnx for the buruaecrat posistion. User:Darth tader/sig Heres a template I made, . Darth tader,Talk to me, 02:51, 17 February 2007 (UTC) The one your on now, but never mind I need to get the mainoage set up. Darth tader,Talk to me, Heres a banned template it looks like crap at the momment but you can fix it. put banned in Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:31, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Usernameban in . The name doesn't mean you, by the way, I made it so that it diaplays the user's name Gears Fanatic 02:51, 25 February 2007 (UTC) IRC Which channel do you mean? #GearsofWar doesn't seem to be used. Angela talk 13:05, 17 February 2007 (UTC) yawn dude im sorry when i got of i fell asleep for 12 hours! im awake now. so rr asked for an admin posistion but what about making him a de facto admin? Darth tader,Talk to me, Yeah I changed it you put in the wrong link. Darth tader,Talk to me, I'm up for UOTW and I edited it a little. Any thing else we need. and are you sure from 13th to the 20th your user of the week today is the 18th and you just got it today. make it longer. Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:06, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Heres a template for us to have, . enter AdminBurea in . Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:17, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Dude you still on? amd have you put us on wikia? Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:51, 17 February 2007 (UTC) I'm putting it down for coolaboration of the month. Darth tader,Talk to me, ok. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:11, 17 February 2007 (UTC) I scanned through it It's really good. And keep it like that because your the sole creater so you deserve that name. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:43, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Yesh and meesed up on something again but got the main page good. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:48, 17 February 2007 (UTC) This is for you and oblivion . Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:58, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Not yet we only have like 10 users and a few of us only have gears of war lets wait till we have 20 users with gears of war then we will hold tornaments for it. Darth tader,Talk to me, I have to go for a few hours but late tonight like 10 I will be back on. BYE. Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:07, 17 February 2007 (UTC) I'm on my friends computer but I don't like it I would rather have the white image the black looks to gothic no offense. Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:07, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Already did. I don't users to have the wrong impression on this wiki. Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:16, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I don't need to look at the top of this page. Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:24, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Dude theres A KOTOR wiki I'm gonna help on that a bit I won"t abondoned this wiki only a but for today I'm a burea and Admib here. Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:30, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Hey Hey Darth raul, I don't know much about the game, though if you need help with vandals, just tell me. If I can take down 2 vandals with very, very weird names and vandalism concepts, than I can help here easily. Brain40 Well I'm spending the rest of the night there He's Fandalorian and my original Best friend on the SWFanon wiki, no offense your my newest best friend you've given me my dream on any wiki. LOL. 72.64.167.47 03:42, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Yeah I accidentally loged out, this is our first IP edit yay. 72.64.167.47 03:51, 18 February 2007 (UTC) CotM You got it! Brain40 I'm on Darth tader,Talk to me, 18:10, 18 February 2007 (UTC) hello Well, I've... #Modified the toolbar #Set the background #Made the search image smaller #When people create a new page, there are a string of buttons up top...for example, if you're making a character, click the CHARACTER tab, and it'll preload what's needed in a character page #I got 100% of the questions you wrote on 387's page correct. =D Best regards, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 19:25, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Do you like my modifications, esp. the preload tabs? Cheers, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 19:33, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::Those would be...yes, characters. The infobox is adaptable to species as well. BTW - what's your gamertag? Best regards, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 19:38, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. Brain40 marcus? When you make the page, just press the CHARACTER button, and a template will appear fill out whatever you can, and then press SAVE PAGE. =D Best regards, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 20:19, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :just testing my new sig...Cheers, 20:19, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::Testing again...Cheers, 20:20, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :::One last time...Cheers, 20:21, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Admin #What is a Mediawiki? A coding file that is the basis of a Wiki - controls interface functions and other #Whats your specialty on admins abilities? fighting vandals #Do you know how to revert vandalism, if yes, then how? Rollback function #Are you an active contributor? Yes #Have you been a vandal? No #Do you know how to block, protect, and other stuff on pages. If yes, then how? "Protect" tab #What are the Original Three Admins UserNames? Darth Raul Darth Oblivion Darth Tader #What are the Locusts called that cannot see, but rely on hearing only? Berserker #what is theLocust Queens possible Name? Myrrah #what is the Generalof the Locust Army's name? RAAM #What members of the original Delta Squad, and the ORiginal Alpha squad died in the game? Delta- Kim and Carmine Alpha- Rojas and unnamed other based of fact 4 men to a squad Rojas+Baird+Cole=3 #Bonus:In order to make a project page what do you need to write in the name to make it one? "Gears of War: XYZ" Pvt. Carmine Comm 20:52, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I win Well looks like he passed. Darth tader,Talk to me, 20:54, 18 February 2007 (UTC) GOW I RENTED GOW!!!! Darth tader,Talk to me, Make him an admin. Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:34, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Pvt. Carmine Comm 22:59, 18 February 2007 (UTC) it's all fine Okay...I'm still rather curious about this decision by you and Oblivion to test the autoblock function on me, but it's fine, as long as you don't do it again. =D Best regards, Tactical Command (COM) ( ) 04:58, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Dude. It's awesome except one link leads to a wookieepedia one. And we have a Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajoooooooooooooooooooooooooooor contributor, User:Gears Fanatic. And relentless has given out a reward to him, and 1 "Gears point''. WT is that??? Darth tader,Talk to me, 11:37, 20 February 2007 (UTC) New sig, it looks quite medievil. Yeah and have you noticed on the kotor wiki I hate it one guy just copies and pastes entire articles from wookieepedia on to the kotor wiki it's so anoying. Well your in second place with gearspoints. Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:55, 20 February 2007 (UTC) The marcus fenix one, I like it. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:07, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Fanon article of the month I was thinking only once and a while we have a Fanon Article of the month, where any user makes one good article thats fanon the represents gears of war. Then after the month of writing is over there is like a week of voting where you can have as many votes as you want but one vote/article. If you like this let me know and I'll give you a more greater detail. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:13, 20 February 2007 (UTC) I will set up a page underthis plz no editing it when I'm still making it, (relentless does that). it will be under this, Gears of War/ Fanon Contest. I'll tell you when it's finished. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:18, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :What regarding RR? =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 22:50, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Did it, you can read the rules and start now, I'm gonna out it on the mediawiki:Sitenotice, Enjoy! Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:36, 20 February 2007 (UTC) community portal A moment of your time, please, sire. I strongly suggest that you and Tader stop making new GOW-namespace articles. Please. I request just a moment to get all the GOW-namespace things together and concise. Afterwards, I will be most pleased to add the Community Portal to the sidebar. Best regards, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 22:50, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :That includes the fanon page. Please stop editing it and let me make it more professional, please. Including Gearspedians. =D They're all good ideas, but I wouldn't like this to be a carbon copy of Halopedia, and would like to make everything look kewler. Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 22:51, 20 February 2007 (UTC) So just the gears of war/ fanon contest, page. If we can't make fanon articles let me know. Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:16, 20 February 2007 (UTC) If you want I can put the community portal on the side bar I know how. Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:21, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Did it, your welcome. Relentless isn't the only technical I can do the basics. Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:45, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Sorry I was on with RR on XBL on GOW. Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:47, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Mario Revairous, Devon Altin, Ling Chan, John Malterin, and Chris Gordan. Hope that helps I put common names that are alike and combine them. Darth tader,Talk to me, 02:02, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Re:Admin That would be awesome. I didn't really get to add much on the Halopedia, since it's nearly done, so maybe I can become a major player here. Later. CaptainAdamGraves 02:06, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :I read that A defacto admin, we made a deal, no more admins, I have to sign off, see you tommorow. Heres my artcile now so far. Omega Squad. Darth tader,Talk to me, 02:14, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Now is the time to be strict, are pet peeve. But the more we accept the more will ask. So once we now can accept no more until we are quite popular and need help or if one of us becomes inactive. So I have created a new type of thing, 'Adminies, Users that aren't Admins but can block or do other stuff. I know they can't have admin powers, but they will be trusted users. Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:54, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Save my pictures! My pictures took ages to upload, and they haven't been liscensed yet so please don't delete them. Also I have some youtube walkthrough vids of the Corpsers, General RAAM and Beserkers pages. --Jonahofthecavern 13:22, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Walkthroughs Jonahofthecavern seems to be adding walkthrough info. Do we want this or not?--'''Lord OblivionSith holocron 21:52, 22 February 2007 (UTC) *OK. Wierd. When I see his images at full size, I see all these lines, but at around 250px they look fine.--'Lord OblivionSith holocron' 22:22, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Hey I'm was making a video game template I didn't have it under the right title, so it messed up the template, so I chnged it. If it doesn't work when I try it again I'll revert it back to normal. Didn't work, can you resad my fanon article, Omega Squad. but plz don't edit it. Darth tader,Talk to me, 00:22, 23 February 2007 (UTC) I'm signing off I have to wait for a reply from the wikia thing for now. If you can let some users on this wiki know about this request and give them a link to it, heres one. http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Mando, that would be great. Darth tader,Talk to me, 02:25, 23 February 2007 (UTC) No, do you? Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:15, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Sorry if all that stuff I posted isn't right for the pages. Also, the lines you see, thats because some olf those images are scanned, and that's the only way to get those images. --Jonahofthecavern 14:18, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Vandal? Yeah, I saw your message, and posted something on a forum page asking who the vandal was. Awards to whoever helped! =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 23:26, 23 February 2007 (UTC) User of the Week Why is Relentless at 2 now... I wasn't voting against him... I was telling the guy who did that Tader also nominated himself. Plus, I think that guy withdrew his opposition by crossing it out. But, I def. know it shouldn't be 2. CaptainAdamGraves 21:06, 24 February 2007 (UTC) I'm on. Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:45, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Logo Designs Me and my friend made this for site for fun. Hope you like. --Jonahofthecavern 14:25, 25 February 2007 (UTC) It's ok just the picture is not right for me. Darth tader,Talk to me, 14:41, 25 February 2007 (UTC) The picture doesn't look right, heres what I say, every user creates there own Logo and we vote for a new one. Our one now was just a test one. Darth tader,Talk to me, 17:51, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Cool Idea. --Jonahofthecavern 18:16, 25 February 2007 (UTC) IRC IRC? I probably know exactly what that is and can't remember. I have the mental capacity of a golfish? What is it again? --Jonahofthecavern 16:10, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Fount it. No one's on. --Jonahofthecavern 19:45, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Meet me on the IRC. Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:39, 26 February 2007 (UTC) I can talk privately now. --Jonahofthecavern 18:54, 27 February 2007 (UTC) IRC/LOGO Meet me on the IRC, and what to change it to? we have a contest. Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:40, 27 February 2007 (UTC) TO BIG The logo is too big we need the same image but smaller other wise we can't use it. Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:34, 28 February 2007 (UTC) I can crop it. --Jonahofthecavern 21:22, 28 February 2007 (UTC) There you go. --Jonahofthecavern 21:25, 28 February 2007 (UTC) I'm on. 'Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:21, 28 February 2007 (UTC) I'm back on i'll been on the irc. '''Darth tader,Talk to me, 00:05, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Jericho If your still on Any questions about it just ask I'll remain on. Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:03, 1 March 2007 (UTC) RE:Online Sorry I couldn't get to you, I got a blackout and couldn't go online. IRC Get on IRC, I'm not sure about the others, but I'm on, Cheers, I'm on Hey man I'm on sorry it was my aunts b-day today so i went out for her birthday. HEY I HAVE A MAIN PAGE DESIGN! Here it is no editing it plz. Main Page Beta Tell me what you think. Darth tader,Talk to me, 02:45, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Hey I'm putting the main page Beta as the Main page theres no sense in having a debate over it. ON the forums i will make a forum for any new ideas to be added to it. I will be in charge of designing it I don't need RR's hhelp if I do I will ask him. Darth tader,Talk to me, 19:46, 3 March 2007 (UTC) SwearingMonks 'Comment' That comment makes me wonder why I should continue with edits. It's just one big competition here.--Jonahofthecavern 21:53, 3 March 2007 (UTC) New Logo. I made this. I like to think of it as smaller but cooler. You like? --Jonahofthecavern 15:51, 4 March 2007 (UTC) I'm on biut getting off now, sorry, check it out, Darth tader/FanFic. Just started it. Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:15, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Hey man every monday at 5:30 pm I don't get on for two more hours so I have to go, check it out. Gears of War:Gearspedia Times. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:41, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Both logos are cool. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 23:33, 5 March 2007 (UTC) I'm now on. 'Darth tader,Talk to me, 00:45, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Delta Team Dear Darthraul, Ask Tader or Oblivion. It's complicated. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 01:08, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :To be more precise: my apologies, but I had...motives related to personal matters. Painful ones. Although the objective was not to hurt or annoy you. Actually, I think I'll be taking a haitus from GOW Wiki. Just to be sure. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 01:21, 6 March 2007 (UTC) *Perhaps it would clear things up if I mentioned that RR was Delta-One, Delta-Three, and, EpsilonChainsawe. Not sure who Delta-Two was.--'Lord OblivionSith holocron 01:45, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Whats going on Raul? Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:51, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Well whats going on with RR I hope he doesn't leave. re:Delta Team Dear Darthraul, I only suggested a break to allow things to cool down. However, if they're fine, then they are fine. =D However, is there a way to give me permanent privilidges on the IRC Channel? Like you bureaucrats always have this green paper clip icon. Just asking. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 03:10, 6 March 2007 (UTC) IRC Can you get on IRC now? U banned me =(. 'Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:11, 7 March 2007 (UTC) im still banned. '''Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:27, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Can you get on IRC now? ::: Time Templates In! Hi Raul, just to tell you, the new Time Templates are made, you want me to get one on yours? Leave a message on my talk page. IRC Great now your back and ready for action the wiki is back on it's feet. and to your banning thing, uhh, I don't know how to unbann ask oblivion to do that. and you banned User:Donut THX 1138 I beleive thats right. Darth tader,Talk to me, 19:42, 8 March 2007 (UTC) You on? You on? Can you log on to IRC sometime? IRC Get on now, please, Vandal This Vandal, User:205.204.242.23 has placed many Personal attacks on me and RR. He has been banned for 3 months, I read the blocking policy. He has exceeded too far. He told Pucca to de-admin me aswell, He also has vandalized a few days ago. If u reicieve a message saying I'm abbusive or RR sucks, BAN HIM!. See yah around. Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:01, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Yeah, Tader deleted the message that he sent me. I checked is contributions. It was all **** like tader suks and all that. :This message is from . IRC Can you get on now? I'll try to bring tader on, but Relentless I have no chance. You on? You on? This message is from Sry, called my mom told me to get off the PC for a sec, if you have a Q's you can log on now. Sry You FanFic Episode 0, 1, 2 is finished and is in your FanFic, check them out. IRC Sry about that, I was eating. If you want to, you can go on IRC now. aHH UR Bak ur back, i'm online. not forlong, dude Jericho was AWESOME! Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:03, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Not right now just later. How you like it I liked the fight at the end,last weeks was alomost a good. This is what Jericho is. Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:08, 15 March 2007 (UTC) well RR has been less active temporarily, we have the QOTD at the bottom of the MP, we have a couple of new users, I think one vandal, he was warned. Thats all I know. Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:13, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Well if it's on ur talk page yeah I know that, cahnge it to like template:AdminTalk. Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:15, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Heres a list: *RR is busy during the next week that is why. *It was an IP vandal. *Pucca has started a vote for a new background and a forum about it, one new helpful user calls it, "Ugly and un-professional". But he didn't mean any offense. Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:20, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Sure! so u said on this wiki, or do u mean a new one? Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:25, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Sure I agree, but we need a way to controll it though. Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:28, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Ok, Well I have to head out I will be on tommorow, will u? Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:31, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Your FanFic I moved your FanFic to here. Hope you don't mind because it wasn't an article according to your rules, it will be deleted if there. Oh, and if your actually on (which I highly doubt, because ur suppose to be in school), go on IRC. 9:14 EST March 15 iM ON NOW Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:36, 15 March 2007 (UTC) U on? 14:53 16 March 2007 (EST) New Background Hey Raul, you think we need a new background? A few users say that it was blurry, so I thought about it, and came up with these, check them out. User:Gears Fanatic/Vote for New Background, which one do you think is better? Also, as a side note, can you go on IRC? IP Edits Raul, why do we suddenly have so many IP adresses editing the place? They keep making things that I have no idea whether is improving Gearspedia or degrading it... Check out Boomshot Grenade Launcher's history, it has an IP adress that said barely any maps in multiplayer have the Boomshot, but I know that nearly all of them have one. I made the multiplayer maps, so how shouldn't I (I know, it sounds boastful, but I don't mean it like that), and I had the experience to prove it. So why are they doing these things? Are they really improving this site or degrading it? Actually, that was the area that I was confused about. Go on IRC, I'll talk to you there. Availability on IRC Raul, if you are available, can you go on IRC for a few moments? I need to ask you a few questions *BTW in Unification I'm SilencedNighthawk Stop this Vandal!! Raul, stop this vandal please, take a look at the Main Page!! Here is the IP adress. User:70.121.250.217. I sent a message to tader already. WTF is with THE COLE TRAIN IS A SMOOTH RIDE!!?? Got him and sent a pre-warning. I "reverted" the sentence back to Spoiler Warning. RE:Caboose No, I'm a totally different Caboose, but I do watch RvB all the time. --Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 23:24, 17 March 2007 (UTC) What's IRC?--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 23:29, 17 March 2007 (UTC) No, I'm not allowed.--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 23:38, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Gears of War fanon logo I'm gonna send you a pic of a Logo that I'm suggesting for your new Gears of War Fanon. I'll send it to you in a minute. Tell me on my talk page if there is anything you want to change. Well RR said that when he first heard me on XBL, and the anderson tape is 1 1/2weeks old and I was busy when I said it. If you think I breathed in to it a lot I will tell you why. *The mic was a old little kids kareokee mike I bought at dollar general. *The first one was baaaddddd with "bluffing" into the mic. *The mics input wire was bad and bluffed on it's own a bit. Well see you around, I listened to the pod cast 3 times already. and heres a message for all wikis I'll put it on the sitenotice, '' All wikis may be offline at various times between 7 and 13 UTC (midnight and 6am PDT) on Tuesday 20 and Wednesday 21 March. . Bye. 'Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:35, 20 March 2007 (UTC) I'm on. '''Darth tader,Talk to me, 00:00, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Not going to be online Raul, I'm not going to be online for some time because there is some problem with my computer. Please do not send me any messages until I'm available again. If anyone is looking for me, can you relay this message to them as well? Thanks very much. I do not want to get kicked out of this Wiki. Gears of War Fanon Logo here you go. This is one of the few messages I'm gonna send. How do you think it looks? Thanks for the compliment. BTW, how did I get You have messages to penultimate revision)? What's diff to penultimate revision? Let me rephrase that. What does diff to penultimate revision mean? and who is Darth_Youknowwho? I'm on I'm on, and sinse the media wiki 1.9 it only says u have new messages on that wiki ur on, so u could message me on like Jedi.wikia when i'm on GOW.wikia and I won't see it unless I went on Jedi.wikia. 00:49, 22 March 2007 (UTC) It's messed up if ur on the forum page, but it works now. Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:08, 22 March 2007 (UTC) I'm on now, I was on except the new mediawiki, u know blah blah doesn't show new messages blah blah.Well I'll be pn the IRC. Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:45, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Not related to Gears of War Sorry to bother you here, but can you go on Unification Wars for a sec? You got a new Vassal, DeathlyDarkhawk. Notice any similarities? Death in the family My Great Grandma died today at 8 PM, So if my messages sound depressing it is becuase of that. I'll help, tommorow I will be extremely busy and I won't be on much at all, sunday afternoon I'll be on though. Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:15, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Man help me. Help me. I have had my Admin access tooken from me. Please give it beck to me. I will be an active contributor from now on. Pvt. Carmine Comm I will.............. I will contribute like an admin should. Pvt. Carmine Comm MayDAY 387 blocked OBLIVION INFINATELY!!!!, I will unblock him, talk to 387 about it. Darth tader,Talk to me, 19:38, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Spartan387 Hi Darthraul, I have desysopped Spartan387 after seeing him vandalize the main page and banning one of your administrators. Please lookout for impersonators in the future - and remember, having trust in your community is important, but it's really important to watch out at giving out permissions to various users. Everyone could make that mistake (even I once did), but we all learn on our mistakes ;). Hope you won't get any more trouble here. Datrio 19:40, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :I agree with Datrio. Always check to see what really happened. In this case, the shows that the real Spartan was never desysopped. And the staff rarely desysops users anyway, and when it's done, there's a good reason for that. :I've also modified Template:Hello to discourage the newbies to apply for adminship, as admins are no leaders, just users with a few more buttons to press in order to do some maintenance jobs. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 20:45, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Yes Raul, raul, raul, quite a predicament u must of gone through, well IRC plz, i'll be on. Darth tader,Talk to me, 20:25, 24 March 2007 (UTC) dude! what the halo, man? =D Dear Darthraul, I get onto GOW Wiki today...and Oblivion and I are banned! NEVER EVER let this happen again, please! You should have consulted me before doing any adminifications! It's Spartan'_'''387, not Spartan387...gahh...I had to run to the Central Wiki and plead for help to get this all reverted. Just please consult me before any major changes in the future, please. Later. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 23:19, 24 March 2007 (UTC) flipping out? Dear Darthraul, I don't think I "flipped out", but of course, it's the person who is on the recieving side's interpretation that matters, so kewl. =D Furthermore, I did not mean to disrespect you, truely. What I was saying was to please not let such an incident occur in the future. Darth Oblivion and I got ''banned and the Main Page was vandalised and I had to go to the Central Wikia IRC and ask help from global admins to get it restored. T'sall. Later, man. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 13:31, 25 March 2007 (UTC) What the...? Raul, how much did I miss when I was unavailable? Spartan 387 got desysoped? vandalism?? Silenced Nighthawk(Comlink)( ) 14:41, 25 March 2007 (UTC) P.S. BTW I got templates for Properties, check them out here and here. How am I doing Oh I am in a horrible prediccament, me and my friends went back to my friends house and we went in his woods with his air soft guns and BB guns and apparently we went on a schools property and was caught. It was pretty scary. Well See you tommorow. 'Darth tader,Talk to me, 00:52, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Adminie? Raul, did you appoint me as an adminie? I got the Rollback function when I look at a page history. Silenced Nighthawk(Comlink)( ) 01:39, 26 March 2007 (UTC) BTW, can you delete some of the help contents after I ask you to, please? I'm trying to clean up the site by putting the help contents in like Help as a broad, then Help/contents, Help/Administrators, Help/Image, etc. Trouble I just got back from school, nothing happened about it today, we were caught by the guy cutting the lawn. If I didn't tell you we had no idea we were on school property. But we'll see, well today is Monday and on 5:45 to 7:45 I won't be on. See you around. '''Darth tader,Talk to me, 18:31, 26 March 2007 (UTC) MediaWiki 1.9 notice Raul, Tader told me that all users now have a "undo" button on them, can you set the Sitenotice to inform of the people not to touch them. Say something like, IDK, All users, because of the change to MediaWiki 1.9, all users now have the rollback function. We would like to ask everyone not to touch them. The Wikia will fix them soon, thank you. Thanks. [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']](Comlink)( ) 00:36, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Raul, can you go on IRC now, at 5:11, if you don't know. I need to ask you a few things. [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']](Comlink)( ) 21:12, 27 March 2007 (UTC) BTW, can you also include this message on the Sitenotice: All users writing Fanon articles please put a property template on their articles to distinguish themselves. The property templates can be found here,here, here, and here. Thank you. Thanks, [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']](Comlink)( ) 06:35, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Uncle Tas here you go. [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']](Comlink)( ) 21:03, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Another Vandal, again... Raul, I saw another vandal, and Sir James Paul gave him a pre-warning. The IP was accused of Vandalism to Dominic Santiago, by erasing the quote. I sent him an official warning. Hope you mind that. His IP, or rather, his IP user talk is User talk:74.129.125.204. [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']](Comlink)( ) 07:47, 29 March 2007 (UTC) UNBAN!! Raul, you're unbanning Spartan387!!! BTW, can Uncle Tas go into ur FanFic? He requested it because he sees that there are no explosive fanatics and want to be it. Is he is, he also asked to be in Episode 5, where I'm writing. [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']](Comlink)( ) 21:50, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Ask the central I can't, the pic is stuck there because the spam filter won't let me delete it. Tell the central Wikia to help you. [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']](Comlink)( ) 01:36, 30 March 2007 (UTC) NOW we're doomed. Check out. [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']](Comlink)( ) 01:36, 30 March 2007 (UTC) BAN him, NOW!!! BTW, I'm calling a Hofference, Saturday March 31, 3:30pm EST. Reason: Vandalism that is affecting this site. I'm asking all admins and bureaucrats be able to attend. Also, I'm sending a personal invitation to GHe and Jonahofthecavern. If you have seen this message, post a message on my talk page. Thanks. [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']](Comlink)( ) 06:51, 30 March 2007 (UTC) I know I'm really noisy and annoying right now, but we have two- no, three, maybe even 4 vandals. Two require a month, and the other, the one that posted your talk page, should be banned infinitely. Here and here is the other IP vandal. I'm requesting admin status to fight them and ban them. This is the first time I did this, so I'm not sure. If you would rather ban them yourself, okay. I'm just asking whether I could or not. [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']](Comlink)( ) 06:59, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks, [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']](Comlink)( ) 13:04, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Forget it, I'm changing it to Monday at 4:30pm EST. Tader will be there. I hope. New Hofference Template Raul, I got you a new template for telling the users of a Hofference. Please help out and place them on every user's talk page. Just type . However, I may not be able to attend this Hofference, as I may have important things to do. [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']](Comlink)( ) 17:03, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Are you on? Raul, if you're on, tell me at my talk page, and then go on IRC, please. [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']](Comlink)( ) 20:43, 30 March 2007 (UTC)